


The Ring

by agrusahale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autofellatio, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Abuse, M/M, adventurous sex, cocks as dildos, detachable penis, magic sex toys, self-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrusahale/pseuds/agrusahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles stops in a new sex shop and picks up a cock ring that changes the pack's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Derek and Stiles' discovery

_School is so boring,_ thought Stiles. _Thank god I only have to deal with a few more hours of this._ _Then I'm done for good._ He glared at the clock, willing time to go faster. This particular day was his and Derek's anniversary and Stiles was finally legal. It was a Friday, and Derek told him there was a surprise waiting for him after school. It was also his last day of senior year. Needless to say, Stiles was excited.

The seconds ticked closer to the end of the day. Stiles tensed in anticipation as the clock began its final cycle before the bell. _C'mon! Hurry up!"_ Stiles thought.

Finally, the bell rang for the last time. School was out at last. _Finally,_ thought Stiles. Stiles had already cleaned out his locker the day before so he went straight out to his jeep to wait for Scott. After the rest of the students cleared, Stiles looked around but didn't see him. He pulled out his phone and sent his best friend a text.

Stiles: _Dude, where are you?_

Scott: _Oh, Sorry, I got a ride with Allison. Catch you later?_

Stiles let out a groan of frustration.

Stiles: _Sure, make sure you cover up!_

Scott: _Dude!_

Satisfied that he'd made Scott uncomfortable, Stiles hopped into his jeep and drove off. While driving the familiar path through town, he passed a store he’d never noticed before. In garish, bold letters across the top read: "Ratchet's Magical Adult Toy Store". Being a perpetually horny man who could now enter such a place, Stiles’ curiosity was piqued. He pulled off the road, parking in front of the building.

As he crossed the threshold of the store the store, he took in the interior. It was a large store, with eight long wooden shelves full of every sex toy imaginable. There were shelves mounted on the walls as well full of boxes. The cash register was in the back of the store on a counter, in front of a doorway covered in a thick, purple curtain. His first thought was, _this stuff is so tacky._ His second, however, was, _I should find something for Derek for our anniversary._

Stiles browsed the shelves for a few minutes, when he heard a man clear his throat behind him. Stiles swiveled around to find a young man, certainly not much older than Derek, standing in front of him. He was handsome, but Stiles’ heart belonged to Derek.

 “My name’s Ratchet,” he said. “I design and make pretty much all of the inventory here. I could help you find what you’re looking for.”

"I'm Stiles," came the reply. "I'm looking for a gift or two for my boyfriend. Today’s our anniversary."

"I can certainly help, if you're open to some ideas." Ratchet gestured to what Stiles was previously looking at.

"The dildos here you may find interesting. Most can simulate a person, going at the pace you want without you having to hold it, and change to suit your tastes depending on the day. Or the kits can clone your boyfriend's cock and transfer feelings from the dildo to his cock when used."

Stiles shook his head. "No, I don't think that's what I need."

Ratchet picked up a seemingly uninteresting, black butt plug. "When this is used, is triples your stamina and more than halves your refractory period, and can rejuvenate your system between fucks." Stiles thought of Derek's werewolf stamina and realized how helpful that could be to help him keep up with his boyfriend. “ Yeah, I'll take that. What else?"

Ratchet moved them to a different aisle.

"Well, over here we have some BDSM toys. Would you be interested in that?"

"Maybe?" Stiles shrugged, pointing to two items that seemed like they might be interesting. "What do those do?"

Ratchet grabbed them, holding one in each hand. He gestured to the item in his left hand. "This is a voodoo doll. It reacts to this collar, which is worn around your partner's neck. It allows you complete control over your partner's body. You simply hold it, think what you want, and your boyfriend's body reacts accordingly. You set a safe word which will cancel the effect, and then the fun begins."

"It sounds interesting, but not what I'm looking for today. Do you have any cockrings?" Stiles asked, filing that collar and doll away for potential future use.

"I have several." They headed over to the counter, where a jewelry case was on display. "See any you like?"

Stiles' attention was instantly drawn to a gold ring with black runes carved in and several crystals set around it. Stiles pointed it out. "I'll take that one. Does it do anything special?" he asked.

"Yes," Ratchet replies, "It's our most popular cockring. It’s so comfortable; it'll be like it's not even there. We're actually having a special on that one. I'll throw in a second one for free if you buy it."

Stiles was convinced. "I'll take it!"

After he paid, Stiles drove over to the Hale house. He realized his little shopping spree put him a bit behind schedule, but he hoped Derek would forgive him upon seeing his gift.

"Took you long enough!" Derek huffed as the human walked through the door. "I thought you were eager to see my surprise?" he teased.

"I am!" Stiles exclaimed. "But I stopped and got one for you, as well," Stiles took out the toys and showed them off to Derek.

Upon careful examination, Derek grinned. "These will come in really handy later," he said.

As punishment for being late, Derek forced them to eat dinner first, despite being only 3:45 in the afternoon. Stiles rushed through his meal, practically vibrating from anticipation until Derek finally lead him up to the bedroom for his 'surprise'.

On the nightstand are enough supplies to last them a month. Stiles realized he and Derek were going to have a weekend-long sex marathon, and the cockrings and buttplug were a serendipitously good purchase.

"I've sent the betas to Los Angeles for the weekend. Scott and Allison are with them. They're covering for us and your father believes we're with them. We have the house to ourselves for at least 48 hours," said Derek.

They take their time undressing one another, playfully biting and kissing the newly exposed bodyparts. When they were finally naked Stiles noticed a distinct lack of pubic hair. "You shaved?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," replied Derek. "I've always found it makes me feel cleaner." Derek looked down. "So did you."

"Funnily enough, I feel the same. I hate the feel of hair there." Derek hummed in agreement. Stiles quickly returned to the task at hand by taking control and pushing Derek down on the bed as they fervently kissed one another, parting only when oxygen became an immediate need.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked, catching his breath.

"Definitely," Stiles replied.

Derek moved down Stiles’ body, slowly working a finger in and out in preparation for their lovemaking. At Stiles’ ‘Okay’, he carefully pushed in a second in a second. Stiles winced in discomfort, so Derek added more lube and slowly worked on relaxing his partner. He continued the process until Stiles begged for him to use his dick instead.

Derek rolled on a condom, and applied even more lube. Slowly he pushed in, moving his hips slightly as he worked his way into Stiles. Once all the way in, he managed to find that sweet spot in Stiles that made him coo with each thrust. It wasn’t long until Stiles was lost in orgasm, with Derek in close pursuit. Derek pulled out, and put the buttplug in. Almost immediately Stiles felt a rush of energy.

"Did I tell you about this buttplug?" asked Stiles.

"No, you didn't. Is it special?" asked Derek.

"Oh yes. It's supposed to triple my stamina, cut my refractory period in half, and 'rejuvenate my system between fucks'."

"And does it work?"

"Oh yeah, it's working so fast I'm just about ready to go again."

It only took a few minutes for him to be ready for round two. Derek, with his ‘werewolfitude’ as Stiles called it, was ready as well. This time they decide to put the cockrings on, to last a bit longer.

Stiles took out the buttplug, and placed it on the nightstand. He removed the pair of cockrings and handed one to Derek, slipping one on himself as Derek put his on.

"It's really loose, isn't it supposed to be tight?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, it's weird. Maybe it goes under our balls as well?" Derek suggested.

After a minute, Stiles concluded Derek was right. So they carefully moved the ring under their balls so it could rest against their groins.

"Woah, that's tight!" exclaimed Stiles.

"It's a cockring, it's supposed to be," replied Derek.

Suddenly, a wave of pure bliss washed over Stiles' body, making him collapse like a heap of jelly in the bed. Derek fell down right next to him. The blissful feeling expanded, filling Stiles to the brim, making him orgasm without so much as a touch.

But then the feeling halted, and Stiles' cock became warm… and then very hot. Stiles looked down to see that cockrings’ runes were glowing white. Stiles shrieked. He tried to get the cockring off but it had shrunk, and even his nimble fingers were unable get any grip on the ring. Derek’s yell prompted him to turn his attention to his boyfriend. The same thing was happening to his cockring as well.

The heat continued to become more intense, and the ring appeared to be shrinking as it did.  The ring began to glow red, and then turned black, as the temperature reached agonizing levels.

"Derek, it's getting smaller! It's going to cut our dicks off!" exclaimed Stiles.

"Not just our dicks, you moron! It's under our balls too! What kind of cursed junk did you buy!?" shouted Derek.

"I don't know! Ratchet said ‘it would be like it's not even there’. I didn't think he meant literally!"

"AHH! When this is over, we're going to have a talk with this Ratchet, and I'm going to kill him if this thing cuts off my cock!"

They ran to the bathroom and looked into the full-length mirror. As the heat reached extreme levels, Derek and Stiles collapse onto their knees. As suddenly as it began, the pain stopped, and a sickening "plop" was heard. Moments later a second "plop" was heard. Terrified of what he might see, Stiles looked down to see his cock and balls lying in one piece on the floor between his legs. He nearly fainted, both from the pain and heat from the ring, now fading away, and from the bizarre situation he found himself in. When he looked over at Derek he saw that Derek had passed out on the bathroom floor.

He reached down and picked up his detached member. To his great surprise, he could still feel the sensations of it being touched. His eyes turned to his groin where it used to hang and saw nothing but unblemished, hairless skin, nothing to suggest there was ever anything there. He looked over and the same could be said of Derek.

Despite the number of ideas forming in his head, he needed to know if this was reversible. He lined his detached member up to where it used to be but nothing happened. He tried the same thing with Derek and got the same result. Stiles took their cocks back to the bedroom and placed them on the nightstand while he tried to figure out what to do next.

Finally, he went into the bathroom and tossed water on Derek, waking him up.

"Ah! Stiles! What'd you do that for?"

"Get off the floor, Derek, you need to see this!"

Derek moved to his feet, but remained unaware that his cock is missing, in his post-fainting confusion. Stiles lead him into the bedroom, where he picked Derek's cock off the nightstand and handed it to him.

"Here, this is yours," Stiles said with surprising nonchalance.

Derek looked down in shock, finally noticing the lack of package on both of them. He sat there, staring at the cock in his hand, the other hand rubbing where it used to be, trying to adjust to his new reality. "It feels like it's still attached," Derek said, once he came out of his stupor.

"I noticed," said Stiles.

"And this thing here on the base, it could be used for a strap-on."

"What thing?" Stiles asked.

Derek showed him, and at the base of his dick the cock ring had shrunk down to form a small gold nub, that was exactly the size and shape needed to go in a strap-on piece. Stiles looked on his and saw the same thing.

"Where did you say you got these rings?" asked Derek

"A new porn shop opened in town. Now that I'm old enough I stopped in," replied Stiles.

"I think we need to visit this porn shop to see if there's anything that they can do about this," Derek said.

Stiles agreed, so they got dressed and went back downstairs. They climbed into the Camaro and Stiles directed Derek to Ratchet's store. They pulled in about 10 minutes later.

"This is it? What made you stop?" asked Derek.

"I don't know," said Stiles. "It just looked interesting."

When they arrived, they saw a sign on the door that said, "Temporarily closed. Will return at 6:00."

"It's only 4:15 now," says Stiles.

Derek huffed as they got back into the car. They drove back to the Hale house to wait. Once they arrived, they exited the car and went upstairs to their bedroom. After placing their detached members on the nightstand, they lay down on the bed and cuddled.

"You know, Derek," began Stiles. "We have an hour to kill. Why not have a little fun in the meantime? If Ratchet puts out dicks back in place, we may never have this chance again."

"Huh. So, what, you want to just leave them off?" Derek asked.

"Well, not permanently," Stiles said. "But we were going to have a weekend marathon of sex. After the weekend is over, we can see if we can reattach them, but for now, I think we have a lot more options than before. It could be fun."

The look on Derek's face told Stiles they were on the same page. "Well then, let's get started."

Derek reached over and retrieved the cocks from the nightstand, handing Stiles his cock and placing Stiles' on the bed next to him. Derek put his arms behind his head, so Stiles could enjoy an unobstructed view of his entire body. Stiles put Derek's dick in his mouth causing Derek to clench his entire body, trying to remain in control. Stiles teased Derek, giving little licks and small sucks until Derek stopped fighting it. It was refreshing seeing Derek come undone as he teased and sucked the cock. Usually when Stiles gave Derek a blowjob he was never able to see Derek's reactions. Stiles liked the new experience.  Derek soon reached his tipping point, and shot down Stiles' throat, a look of utter bliss taking over Derek's face.

"May I please have my cock back?" Derek asked, once he calmed back down.

"Sure," replied Stiles, handing it back.

Derek took it, and reached for the lube. He lathered his cock with it well. He then got on his knees and bent over on one hand, holding his cock in the other. He lined it up with his hole and spent a moment getting into a comfortable position.

"Wait, Derek, you're not going to prepare yourself first?" Stiles asked. Despite the risks involved, Stiles was immensely turned on by this turn of events.

"Werewolf, remember?" said Derek, and slowly pushed his cock in. Stiles' cock became rock hard from its place on the bed. Derek slowly pushed in and out, moving his cock like a dildo. After a few moments he found a rhythm and just the right motions that had him moaning in pleasure, hitting his sweet spot nearly every time. It wasn’t long until Derek's third orgasm was rushing through him, stronger than any he'd ever felt before. In his bliss, he shifted and howled before collapsing onto his stomach riding out his orgasm with his dick still in place. Once it had finally passed, he shifted back and slowly removed his cock from his ass.

"That was intense. You should try it," Derek said to his boyfriend.

After seeing the pleasure it gave Derek, Stiles agreed. Stiles walked over to the bed and lied down next to Derek, who handed Stiles' cock to him. Stiles tried sticking a finger in and found he was still quite loose from his earlier fucking. So Stiles thoroughly lubed his own dick and got into the same position Derek found. After a moment to gather his bearings, he slowly pushed his cock in. He found a pace much slower than Derek's but good enough that it got him going.

Stiles used all the tricks he knew to hold off his orgasm, and some of them worked. Some of them, however, were now impossible with his cock being detached. He lasted only slightly longer than Derek, but eventually succumbed to his orgasm as well. The euphoria ripped through him, allowing Stiles to see why it affected Derek so much. The strength of the orgasm and the tension in his muscles due to staying in that position for so long made him collapse onto his stomach as well.

It took him a bit longer to recover than it did Derek. When he finally had, he removed his cock and rolled over. He placed his cock on his stomach, feeling the bizarre heat of the situation.

"We're not going to try to reattach them, are we?" asked Stiles.

Derek thought about it for a minute. "As much as I liked my cock where it was, having it like this is amazing. Obviously we'll need to get some strap-on sets and a safe place to keep our dicks. But I don't think we need to get them put back on, no."

Stiles hummed his agreement.

"Did you want to go get those strap-on sets now? We could probably get them at Ratchet's shop." said Stiles.

"Sure," replied Derek. "Let's wash up first and we can go."

Stiles and Derek headed to the bathroom. They filled the sink with hot water and soap and placed their dicks in it.

"It's so weird," Stiles remarked. "It feels like my dick is in a hot tub, but the rest of me is dry."

Derek agreed, and started up the shower. Once the water was warm, they got in and washed themselves.

"It's a shame our dicks aren't attached anymore, or I'd fuck you here," said Derek huskily.

"Yeah, but the water running down where they used to be sure does feel good," Stiles replied, rubbing the blank spot again. A strange tingle ran over his skin, but Stiles decided to ignore it for now.

Once clean, they dried off and got dressed before draining the sink and washing their dicks too. Once those were also clean, they placed them in a wooden box together and hid them under Derek's bed.

They drove down to Ratchet's shop and this time they found it to be open. They exited the Camaro and walked up to the store. When they entered they didn’t see anyone at first, so they decided to peruse the strap-on section. After a few moments Ratchet came out of the back room.

"Stiles! How are you? Did you enjoy your rings?" he asked.

"I didn't at first, but then I saw the benefits of them," Stiles replied.

"Good! So what can I do for you?"

"My boyfriend," he gestured to Derek, who came over to join Stiles, "and I need some strap-on sets for our dicks, since you gave us those rings."

"Certainly! Follow me."

Ratchet lead them over to the far wall, where a whole section was devoted to strap-ons. "A lot of women come in here. These are used with the dildos and dildo kits. Men use them when they buy the rings you gentlemen have used. All of them are arranged by use, and then by size. Feel free to browse, I'll be in front when you're ready."

Derek and Stiles looked down the aisle, taking in each different strap-on case. The cases were all identical solid black boxes, but on the front were the words proclaiming its use and the size. Derek and Stiles passed the section for dildos and found the section for real cocks. The features were a bit different.

Everything one could ever dream of was here in front of them. Derek chose two strap-ons that were labeled "allows partners shared feelings of arousal, sex, and orgasms" one in a large and one in a medium. Stiles found one that was labeled "allows enhanced endurance, stamina, and lowers refractory period" in a medium and two labeled "change the appearance of your cock", one in a large and one in a medium.

Once they were satisfied with their choices, they took them to the counter. As Ratchet began checking them out, he asked, "Would you guys like some cock cages, too?"

Derek and Stiles stood there stunned for several seconds.

"Um, cock cages?" Stiles asked tentatively.

"Yes. They're boxes to keep your detached members in. You place a drop of blood on the lock, and speak your name, and then only you can open it. The first person to put blood on the lock is in control of the box, and only he or she can open it. Unless they put a drop of their blood and a drop of another person's blood on the lock again." Ratchet explained.

"Oh. I thought you were talking about a chastity device," replied Stiles

"No. But if you're interested, there are chastity devices on aisle two."

"No, thanks. The boxes sound good though. We'll take two."

Upon checking out, Stiles and Derek have Ratchet show them how to set up their boxes up. They decide to bind them right there in the store. Ratchet brought out a needle, and he pricked their fingers with it, making them bleed. They each placed a single drop of blood on the boxes' locks, and spoke their name. The lock started to glowed white for a split second second before going back to normal. They then placed another drop of blood on their locks, and then on each other's. The locks glowed again, giving them the ability to open each other’s cages.

"Ok, your boxes are now bound to yourselves and each other. Normally I'd tell you to be careful about allowing someone else access but you guys look like you trust one another. Travel safe, and have fun!" Ratchet said, as they left.

They returned to the car and headed back to the Hale house with their purchases. Bounding up the stairs to the bedroom and open the boxes. Derek retrieved the box from under the bed and took out their cocks. He also grabbed Stiles' endurance strap-on and his sharing one, and hooked their cocks into it. They fit perfectly. He took the cocks back out and laid them down on the bed.

Stiles joined him by the bed, and they stripped naked again. They took their time, slowly cataloguing the changes in their partner's bodies. Surprisingly, they found the lack of cocks attractive. Derek and Stiles lay down on the bed and cuddled, chest to chest. Derek reached down and ran his handed over Stiles' newly blank patch of skin, and an electric tingle zipped through Stiles. His cock twitched from its spot on the bed.

"That feels really good," moaned Stiles. "Does it feel the same when I do it to you?"

"I don't know, try," Derek replied.

Stiles reached over and slowly dragged his fingers over the same spot on Derek. Derek felt the tingle too and moaned in pleasure.

They continue massaging one another, and the tingling feeling grew, turning into rapturous pleasure. As they continued, without realizing, Stiles' dick came from the new feelings he experienced. Derek came almost immediately after. Afterwards, they were both panting for breath and flushed red.

"Wow. Who knew you could have sex without a dick?" Stiles said, looking at Derek.

"Certainly not me. I could get used to this," he replied. "You want to try out those strap-ons now?"

"Sure. You or me first?"

"I fucked you earlier, by all rights it's your turn."

"Ok."

Stiles picked his cock up and placed the end into the strap-on. He wiggled it a little, but was satisfied it won't come loose. He put the strap-on on, and looked down.

"This is so weird. I've never had to put my cock ON before," said Stiles.

"We'll get used to it. Truth be told, I like it better this way. It's hotter, more attractive, and it feels better," replied Derek.

Though Derek was happy to dive right in to fucking himself thanks to his werewolf healing, Stiles wasn't comfortable with that. He began preparing him, putting one finger in, leading Derek to protest. "Come on, Stiles, I can take it!"

"Derek, I'm not going to hurt you."

When he sensed Derek’s body was ready for it, Stiles added another finger.

"Stiles, hurry up! I'm a werewolf, I can deal with not being stretched!"

"Werewolf healing or not, you could still get hurt, and I refuse to take that chance. You'll be stretched whether you like it or not,” Stiles exclaimed as he continued to work on Derek in his quest not to hurt him.

"Stiles, if you don't hurry up I'll grab my own cock and fuck myself!" Derek growled.

"I'm almost done, cool your jets, you big baby!"

Once he deemed Derek to be ready, Stiles removed his fingers.

"Ugh, finally!" Derek groaned.

"Shut it! Are you ready?"

"I was ready 10 minutes ago! Why don’t you shut up and fuck me!"

"Wow, someone's a pushy bottom."

Stiles' cock had been hardening over the past few minutes, and Stiles lined it up with Derek's ass easily. He slowly pushed in, making tiny thrusts. He repeated the process, trying to find the same groove Derek did so Derek could feel as good as he made Stiles feel.

 _Thank god for this strap-on._ Stiles thought, as he realized how easily he would have come if he wasn't wearing it. He watched Derek, his face contorting in pleasure. A little longer and Derek moaned, face twisted in ecstasy. Derek's cock soon erupted from its place on the bed. Stiles pulled out, and furiously jerked himself, bringing himself over the edge as well. He opened his eyes after the waves of pleasure finally passed to find that he'd painted Derek's chest with his come, and Derek seemed to be very pleased by that.

"I'm not used to lasting longer than you," said Stiles. "Like you said, I could get used to this."

Stiles removed the strap-on, and disconnected his dick from it. Stiles went to get a wet washcloth from the bathroom. He came back and wiped them down, cleaning their cocks off too. He dropped the washcloth next to the bed, putting their cocks in their boxes. He cozied up next to Derek, wanting to cuddle.

"Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary, Stiles."


	2. Erica is the Devil

After the weekend was up, the betas, Scott and Allison came back. Derek was nervous about them finding out what had happened over the weekend, so he hid the cock cages in his closet. After the house was empty, Derek decided he needed to buy Stiles a graduation gift.

Derek drove down to Ratchet's Magical Adult Toy Store in search of such a gift. He thought for a minute about how his life had changed drastically in only 48 hours, due to this shop. He couldn't say he regretted it. He exited the Camaro and locked it. Once the car alarm beeped, Derek walked inside.

Like always, the store looked empty at first, but Derek knew better.

"Ratchet?" Derek called. Said man appeared from the back room silently.

"Ah, Derek. How may I assist you today?" he asked.

"I need some help. Stiles recently graduated high school, and I'd like to give him something special to commemorate it. Also I need to find something to make fucking myself on my dick easier. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I do." Ratchet took Derek over to an aisle he hadn't been down before. "This aisle is full of toys specially made for people in you and your partner's situation. I'll let you look around, but this is what you need." Ratchet pointed to a package containing what looked like a short, golden cap.

"You place this over the ring-base on your appendage, and it allows it to do the same thing my dildos do. It will psychically link with you and fuck you automatically, going whatever pace you desire. It won't change the appearance of your cock, like the dildos can, but it'll solve your problem. I would also recommend looking up and down this aisle for your gift, I'm sure you'll find at least one thing that Stiles would like."

"Thank you, you've been a big help." said Derek.

"I'll be up front when you're ready."

As Derek walked up and down the aisle, he saw many things he never thought possible. He passed a selection of enchanted jewelry, of varying styles. Since neither he nor Stiles have a piercing, he moved on, but made a note to bring that up with Stiles. He passed a "dildoizer gun", which according to the package enveloped a set of detached genitals in a film of rubber, making them a real life dildo. He was intrigued, but if the effects were permanent he wasn't interested.

In the end, he settled on two generic but incredibly lifelike male dolls, which included a full set of genitals built in. According to the box, when the doll is touched for the first time, it remodels itself into an exact replica of the person who touched it. He also picked up two "cock caps", and a magic kit.

Derek walked up to the counter and handed over his items.

"Ah, my magic kit. Stiles will have a lot of fun with that, I'm sure. Is that all?"

"Maybe. The dildoizer. Can its' effects be reversed?"

"Of course! There's a little button on the size to reverse any changes made by it."

"Excellent. I'll take one of those as well."

While Ratchet rang him up and bagged his items, Derek walked over and grabbed a dildoizer. He brought it back to the counter, and Ratchet placed it in Derek's bag as well.

"Anything else today, Derek?"

"No, thanks Ratchet," said Derek. He paid Ratchet and gathered his purchases.

"So long, Derek. I hope to see you again soon!"

Derek drove back to the Hale house. Once he parked, he saw that the Toyota was parked in the driveway, which meant at least one beta was home. Luckily none of them had found out Derek or Stiles' secret yet, thanks to his precautions, but that didn't mean that they never would. Derek constantly worried about one of the betas stealing his dick.

After he got out of the car, he took the bag with his items out of the trunk and walked in, only to be greeted by his worst nightmare. Erica was seated in the living room, trying to open his cock cage.

"Where did you get that?" asked Derek, eerily calm. He hid the toy bag behind his back.

"I was looking through the closets, trying to find an extension cord, when I found this. What is it? I can't get it open! And the box refuses to break!" She picked the box up and shook it. Derek was ever grateful for the groove and padding his cock was in.

"Erica, that is my most treasured possession, and you must never take this box again, understand?" Derek said with his Alpha voice.

Erica flinched under the weight of the command, and nodded her head. Derek retrieved the box, but while taking it Erica managed to get the bag of toys from his hand.

"What's all this, Derek?" she asked, holding out the cap. After she read the packaging, she tilted her head to the side. Derek could see the gears turning in her head, and tried to take the bag and box back. He attempted to grab it but Erica pulled down his pants before he could take them back. Mortified, he bent to pick them up, but the damage was done.

"Where's your dick? Is that what's in the box?" asked Erica.

Realizing he had no other choice, Derek tried to explain.

"Stiles and I were affected by magic cockrings from a porn shop that detached our entire genitals from us over the weekend. Yes, I keep it in the box, because _only I_ can open it. Happy now?" Derek asked, mortified.

Erica looked far too happy with this. She returned the cock cap back to Derek's toy bag and handed it back to him. "Don't worry, Derek," she said. "I'll even keep this to myself, provided you tell me where this porn shop is."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope!" said Erica, cackling.

After Derek gave Erica directions to Ratchet's shop, she left, presumably to go to the store herself. Derek took his purchases and his cock cage up to his room, and put them away. He then went down to the kitchen to start dinner.

About an hour later, Erica returned home, looking far too pleased with herself, carrying two large bags of toys. Derek shuddered, fearing the trouble she could cause. Boyd and Isaac come home a bit later, just in time for Derek to serve up dinner.

"Boyd, I have a surprise for you. It's upstairs on your bed, we can play with it after dinner," Erica purred.

Derek became extremely nervous for Boyd, but decided to put it out of his mind. They ate, and talked about each other's day.

After dinner, Erica and Boyd disappeared upstairs. Derek tried to ignore this, until he heard Boyd start yelling. He ran up to Boyd's room and saw Boyd naked with a cockring, exactly like the ones Derek and Stiles used, shrinking around him. It turned from red to black as Derek stood there, watching. Heat rolled off the ring in waves, and Boyd had tears running down his face.

He shot Erica a dirty look, just as Boyd's cock fell off. Boyd let out a loud gasp as he watched. It fell on to the carpet, leaving a light dusting of curly pubic hair behind. Surprisingly the hair was uninterrupted, as though there was never anything there. Erica snatched Boyd's detached member, and Derek asked him,

"Do you have any idea what you did?"

"No," replied Boyd. "But I'm very interested to find out." The rest of his words were drowned out as Erica began sucking on Boyd's cock. Derek left, knowing full well how much sex the two betas get in to.

Stiles came over a little while later, and sat down with Derek and Isaac to watch a movie. They had convened in the living room when Boyd came down the stairs. He was still naked, and Isaac, who had not been told about the cockrings yet, was startled.

"Boyd, where's your dick!?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Same place as Derek and Stiles', in a box," Boyd replied.

Isaac turned to them.

"You guys don't have dicks either?"

Derek glared daggers at Boyd, who looked unrepentant.

"Well, technically we do, they're just not attached. It's actually much better that way," said Derek.

Isaac looked wary.

"Trust me Isaac, having your dick attached to you is very limiting. It's a real eye opener when you see the fringe benefits to not having it between your legs," said Stiles.

"Is there a way for me to be like you guys?" Isaac asked.

"I can help with that!" said Erica, coming down the stairs with another cockring and cock cage.

"Jesus, Erica, did you buy them for everyone?" Derek exclaimed.

"Yes. But the boxes I left unbonded. I even have one for Jackson and Scott!" Erica looked far too pleased with herself about this.

"Well, Isaac, it's up to you. It's not as much fun doing it without a partner, but we know you're asexual so maybe it doesn't really matter," said Derek.

Isaac looked sheepish. "Can I have the ring please?" he asked.

Erica crowed in triumph, and handed it over.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

"You put it over your cock, and get your balls through it, so it rests against your groin. It does the rest by itself," Derek coached.

Isaac nodded, and undressed right there in the living room.

"Um, Isaac, don't you want privacy for this?" Stiles asked.

"Why? Once this is over, I can put my cock away forever. If you guys see me naked once it's not going to kill me," Isaac said. He sat on the couch naked and did as instructed. Once the ring was in place, he began to moan in pleasure. Everyone watched in interest. They all wanted to see it happen, and only Erica had had the privilege.

Soon the runes began to glow white, and the ring began to shrink. The ring turned red, then black, as waves of heat rose from it. Isaac started to scream in pain, but cut off suddenly. Before their eyes they saw Isaac's package separate from his body, falling onto the couch cushion. All it left behind was smooth, hairless skin. Isaac looked down in disgust.

"Give me the box," he said. Erica handed him his Cock Cage, and they showed him how to bind it. Isaac poked his finger and placed it on the lock. The lock glowed white momentarily before returning to normal. He opened the box and placed his cock inside. He then went up to his room and put it away. When he returned, he said, "Now I never have to think about it again. I always hated that thing."

"We respect your choice, Isaac, but you don't know what you're missing," said Erica softly.

"Trust me, I know what I'm missing. I want no part of that, ever."

"Well, looks like we're all hung the same now, dudes. No one can say the Alpha has the biggest dick now!" quipped Stiles, lightening the mood.

"Really, Stiles?" asked Derek, exasperated.

"No, he's right!" said Erica. "Strip!"

Derek looked uncomfortable, while Stiles began removing his clothes. Isaac and Boyd were already naked, so all it left was Derek. He huffed.

"Fine. But I would like to point out that I am vehemently opposed to this."

Derek removed his clothes, and finally all the guys were naked. Erica, mercifully, was still dressed. The differences were striking. Boyd and he were muscular, but had contrasting skin tones. Isaac and Stiles were basically the polar opposite, all lean muscle.

They all sat down on the couch to watch the movie when there was a knock on the door. Erica got up and raced to the door before any of them could get up. When she came back, she had Scott and Allison with her. Erica took Allison to the kitchen and left Scott with the guys in the living room

"Hey g-," started Scott, before seeing their current situation. "Um, guys, where are your dicks?" he asked, confused.

"Upstairs," they all said at once.

"How are your dicks upstairs?" he asked. But before anyone can answer him, Erica and Allison came back. Allison went over to Scott and whispered something in his ear. They all focus on the movie to ignore their conversation.

"Oh. Ok!" Scott said. He began to strip in the living room, looking completely unashamed.

"Here we go again," said Stiles.

"There's something morbidly fascinating about this," Boyd replied, and they all turn to watch.

Erica handed the ring over to Scott. Scott took it, and slipped the ring on quickly and efficiently, in the way only one with practice with cockrings could. The pack looked on in awe as they realize Scott is apparently familiar with cockrings.

"What?" Scott asked, seeing their surprised faces.

"Nothing!" Stiles said quickly.

After Scott had the ring in place, his tossed his head back in pleasure. He began to moan, and eventually came as he stood there.

"That was intense," he said. "What's it doing now?"

The ring was changing colors, and beginning to heat up. Scott winced in discomfort, but as the ring changed from red to black, not once did he cry out. Eventually his cock dropped on to the floor, leaving a light dusting of hair behind. Scott winced again as his balls made contact with the hardwood floor.

"Ow. Note to self, don't drop your balls on the floor," he said. The guys laughed. Scott picked up his dick and walked over to the loveseat. He was joined by Allison moments later. Scott placed his dick on the coffee table, and they all resumed watching the movie. Erica went back to the kitchen.

"So. That happened," he said.

"Yeah. Erica is a devil," replied Derek.

"Love you too, Derek!" Erica shouted from the kitchen.

Shortly after, another knock was heard. Knowing it could only be one other person, Derek went to answer the door, this time getting up and halfway across the living room. But once again Erica managed to beat him to the door, and Derek returned to the couch.

Allison walked into the kitchen when Jackson doesn't come in for a while. Soon a "NO WAY" was heard, and Jackson stormed in. He stopped when he saw them all spread out, naked.

"It's true. You all gave up your dicks! Am I the only man here?" Jackson asked. He spied Scott's dick on the coffee table. "And you just leave them laying around? Really?!"

"Just because we're not wearing our dicks doesn't make us any less of a man, Jackson. Think about it, you could leave it with Lydia, or go to college and never have to worry about a jockstrap again. Plus all the erotic benefits of it," explained Stiles.

Jackson still looked skeptical.

"Look, no one is forcing you to do it, Jackson. But the unanimous decision is it feel really, really good," said Derek. The rest of the guys made various noises of agreement.

Jackson looked put out.

"Ok," he said, and started to go back to the kitchen.

"Wait," said Stiles.

"What?" asked Jackson.

"You can do it out here. Everyone else has been surrounded by the pack. It seems only fair you do too," Stiles replied, with a smug look on his face.

"No way! I'm not going to get naked in front of you guys! Let alone lose my dick to an audience!" exclaimed Jackson.

Lydia, Allison and Erica came out of the kitchen.

"I heard your idea, Stiles. Allison and Lydia think it's brilliant," said Erica.

Allison and Lydia nod in agreement. Jackson looked betrayed.

"You can undress anytime, Jackson," said Lydia.

Grumbling, Jackson started to take off his clothes. Once naked, Lydia handed him his ring. Jackson slipped it on with practiced moves, much like Scott.

"Good thing our sex life taught me one thing, eh, Lydia?" snarked Jackson.

Lydia glared at him. She looked on in spite as the ring began to work. Everyone turned to watch as Jackson fell to his knees in pleasure. He began to whimper, and at the peak he came so hard it hit the couch.

As the pain began, Jackson started to scream. As the pain intensified, he tried to get the ring off, but failed. When the ring turned from red to black, Jackson fainted.  He keeled over to the side moments before a soft "plop" was heard on the floor. His cock had detached, leaving a bush of blonde pubic hair in its wake. Lydia picked up his dick, and placed it on the table next to Scott's.

They spread out around the living room. Stiles and Derek had claimed the loveseat, Lydia the chair, Boyd, Isaac and Erica were on the couch, and Scott and Allison had taken to the floor. Only the girls had a single item of clothing on. Once Jackson woke up he went and sat with Lydia.

Once the movie was finished, they all decided to spend the night at the Hale house. Erica retrieved Scott and Jackson's cock cages, and she showed them how to bind the boxes so only they could open them. Afterwards, they all retired to their bedrooms.

Once in their bedroom, Derek pulled out the bag of toys he bought from Ratchet. He handed Stiles a cap, a doll, the dildoizer, and the magic set.

"These are for you, for graduating High School. Congratulations," Derek said.

"Thanks Derek. Let's try them out, huh?"

They open their dolls first, and when their fingers brush their dolls for the first time while opening the package, the dolls slowly begin shifting to look like Stiles and Derek. Surprisingly, the genitals which were attached change size and then fall off, just like their human selves.

Stiles picked up the detached doll genitals and put them in his cock cage, for safe keeping.

"I want you to have this, Derek," he said, giving Derek his doll.

"Me? But I got it for you!"

"I know. But I want you to have it so you'll always have a version of me to look at, even when I'm not here."

Derek hummed in agreement.

"Well, then I guess it's only fitting you take mine in exchange," said Derek.

They exchange dolls, and put them on the nightstand.

"Now, let's try out those caps, shall we?" said Stiles.

Derek takes his cock cage off the desk where he left it, and Stiles takes his out of the closet.

"I'll never understand how you can stand to be so far away from that," remarked Derek.

"It's because it's with you. I trust you to keep it safe," replied Stiles.

Stiles removed his dick from the box, and Derek did the same. Derek handed him a gold cap and Stiles placed it on the nub at the base of his dick. Derek put his in the appropriate spot as well. Once on, their cocks took on a life of their own.

Stiles' cock started to move, trying to pull out of his hand. Similarly Derek seemed to be struggling too.

"What the hell? It's trying to escape!" exclaimed Derek.

"I know! I can't hold much longer! It's too slippery!" Stiles said as he let go. Stiles' cock moved through the air to come to a stop hovering slightly over the bed. Derek lets go as well and his cock joined Stiles', just a little ways down. Stiles and Derek share a look, and go over to the bed. Stiles lay down on the bed, and Derek lied down next to him.

"Now what?" Stiles asked.

"Well, I think we should try to prep ourselves," said Derek.

Derek grabbed the lube, and placed some on his fingers. He handed it over to Stiles, who took it. Derek pushed a finger in slowly, loosening himself up. Once he was loose enough, he pushed in a second finger. He repeated the process until his dick began to vibrate slightly. Determining that that meant he was ready, he grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. He lay back, and suddenly his cock came in and began fucking him.

It was intense. Derek was used to his disembodied cock being useful, but this fuck was amazing. It was just the right pace, and it hit him in his sweet spot every time. It wasn't long before Derek was hitting his orgasm. It ripped through him like never before, leaving him weak on the bed, his body boneless and limp. His cock pulled out, hovered, and flew up to rest on his stomach.

"Amazing," muttered Stiles.

"I'll never be used to how wonderful having my cock detached makes me feel," said Derek.

Stiles nodded, and took the lube from Derek. Derek propped himself up on his elbows to watch Stiles prep himself. After he was loose and ready, and his cock had been lubed, Stiles turned on his stomach.

Derek watched as Stiles' cock floated up and entered him. The speed it went was decently paced, but no where near as fast as Derek's had been. Stiles was reduced to moaning from pleasure, until a shudder ran through his body. Stiles stilled, and his cock pulled out, floating up to Derek to rest on his stomach, next to Derek's dick. Stiles stayed in place for several minutes, trying to recover.

Eventually Stiles turned over, ecstasy still written on his face.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Stiles yelled. "We have to do that again!"

"We have all the time in the world, Stiles. We can do it a million times again," replied Derek.

After they've recovered, Stiles examined the dildoizer.

"I mostly got that for if we have wanted to play with it, we don't need to try it tonight." said Derek. Uninterested, Stiles put it on a shelf next to some books.

Next Stiles opened the magic kit. Inside was a book of spells, which Derek was skeptical about. Also included was a magic hat, a wooden wand, and a dagger with runes carved into the blade. Derek was regretting the purchase as he saw what was inside.

As Stiles looked through the book, he made several noises of discovery. After he'd read through it, he closed it, and walked over to the bed. He picked up Derek's dick and took it back to where he'd laid out everything from the kit.

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek asked.

"An experiment," replied Stiles.

Stiles picked up the wooden wand and pointed it at Derek's cock. He muttered some words in a language Derek didn't know, and suddenly his cock was overcome with a weird sensation. Stiles took the look on his face to mean that whatever he did worked, and put the wand down. He picked up Derek's cock, and touched the metal nub. Suddenly Derek is overcome by an unpleasant feeling he couldn't name. It took him a few minutes but he finally realized his cock was vibrating.

"S-s-Sti-les! W-w-w-Wha-t-t di-d-d yo-u do-o?" Derek asked, stuttering horribly due to the feelings coming from his cock. Suddenly the motions stop.

"Stiles, undo what you just did! That was horrible!" Derek yelled.

Stiles looked chastised.

"Fine, Sourwolf. Geez." Stiles flipped through the book again and settled on a new page. He muttered more words in that weird language and Derek felt his cock go back to normal. He sighed in relief.

"What language is that?" Derek asked.

"The book said it's elvish. In the introduction it says that the language is telepathic, in a sense. You read it and you know it. It's weird, but I'm not complaining," replied Stiles. Stiles continued to look through the book and hummed on a particular page. He picked up the dagger, and compared it to the book for a minute. After a few minutes of reading, Stiles set the book and dagger down. He went out to the door and called for Isaac. It took several minutes for Isaac to show up, still naked. From his bedhead  it looked like Stiles had woken him up.

"Yes, Stiles?" He asked. The look on his face made it clear he could smell what they'd been up to and didn't like it.

"I have a proposition for you." he walked over and picked up the dagger. "According to my book, this can slice though any object, and then put it back together. On other page it refers to people like us, and says that if I use it to cut off the metal nub from your cock, you'll no longer have any feeling in it. You'll still get the testosterone from it, but you won't feel anything from it. Not lust, not pain, not even touch. Someone could fuck your cock and you wouldn't even know it. Someone could smash your nuts and you'd never feel a thing."

"So?" He said flatly, but his eyes are alight with interest.

"So, I know how much you hate your cock. Since you were planning to put it away forever and not use it, why not give it to me? I use this to free you from your cock, but I get to keep it. That way you get freedom and I get a new toy," said Stiles, setting the dagger back down.

"Sure, alright," said Isaac. "I hate the damn thing. It causes nothing but trouble. If you want it, you can have it."

Isaac went back to his room, and returned a few minutes later with his cock cage and a needle. He poked his finger and Stiles', bonding Stiles to the box. Isaac stayed to watch after Stiles opened the box.

Stiles took out Isaac's cock. It was flaccid, and refused to harden. It didn't appear to be very big, while flaccid, but then again sometimes that happened.

"Are you going to do this, or just look at it all night?" asked Isaac testily.

"Alright, alright," said Stiles. Stiles picked the dagger up once more and held it in his right hand. He moved Isaac's cock so it was being held by the shaft in his left, the base facing him. Moving into position, he used the tip of the dagger to get under the nub on the base of Isaac's cock. After a bit of wiggling, it popped off, falling to the floor.  A look of surprise showed on Isaac's face. He looked down in astonishment.

"It's gone," he muttered. "It's really gone."

Stiles put Isaac's cock in the box as Isaac turned to leave.

"Isaac, wait," said Stiles.

Isaac tensed. "Yes, Stiles?"

"I just have to know."

"Why did I want it gone so badly?"

"Yeah."

"It's because of my father."

"But he's dead, right?" asked Derek, confused.

"Yes, but just because he's dead doesn't mean the phantom feelings of what he did to me are gone. How I wake up at night thinking I'm still locked in the freezer. Or worse yet, his disgusting hands on me after he takes what he thinks is his. I just… I couldn't deal with it. Just looking at that part of me made me sick, because it reminded me of what he used to do to me. I'm not actually asexual. I just find the act of doing anything sexual utterly disgusting. And I'll never be more happy that my cock is gone." Isaac looked to be on the verge of tears after saying all this.

Stiles and Derek look at one another, and pull Isaac into a hug. They guide him out of their room and downstairs to the living room, knocking on everyone's bedrooms announcing a naked pack cuddle on the way. Stiles and Isaac sit on the couch and wait for everyone to join them. Derek goes over to a large cabinet in the corner of the living room and gets a bunch of thick, portable mattresses out and lays them in a square in the living room. Slowly, Scott and Allison come down the stairs. A few minutes later Erica and Boyd come down, shortly followed by Jackson and Lydia. Boyd and Scott are the only ones naked. The girls are in pajamas, and Jackson is in a pair of sleep pants.

"I thought we said NAKED pack cuddle? It's not like any of the guys have any kind of equipment now to be ashamed about," said Stiles.

Jackson looked sheepish, and removed his pants.

"Well?" said Derek.

"Look, you guys may all be physically equal now, but don't expect us girls to just strip on command," said Erica.

"Whatever," said Stiles.

They all converge on Isaac, making a big pile on the mattresses. Stiles slowly ran his hands through Isaac's hair. Slowly, they fall asleep in the pile, comforted by the feeling of pack. 


	3. The contest

The next morning, the alarms set in various bedrooms began to go off, waking everybody up. Derek untangled himself from the pile to shut them off, but that only made it worse. Gradually they all unfold and get up, and move into the open kitchen and dining area.  They sit around the dining table while Stiles and Derek began to make breakfast. Scott had a weird look on his face.

"What's up, dude?" Stiles said.

"It's just weird, ya know? Like I have morning wood, but I don’t at the same time."

"Yeah, it was like that for us too, at first. But eventually the weirdness goes away. Sex is so much more fun without my dick attached, especially now that I've had time to explore," said Stiles.

Derek grunted in agreement from his place on the stove.

"I can't say the same thing for the girls, but since I don't have my cock attached anymore, it's like I don't have to worry about modesty. If I wouldn't get arrested I'd go around naked all the time. Do you guys feel like that, too?" Scott asked.

Boyd, Stiles and Isaac made noises of agreement.

"I didn't at first," said Derek. "But after yesterday I noticed it did really did feel good. I honestly can't imagine going back to clothes full time."

"Yeah, same here," said Jackson.

"Well, as attractive as you boys look, we're not going to go around naked just because we can," said Allison.

"Yeah, modesty may be dead to you, but we still have some decency left, right Ally?" replied Erica.

"Well, you can wear as much clothes as you like. But us guys are going to go around naked until someone tells us otherwise, right guys?" asked Stiles.

"Right," all the guys agree.

"What about getting groceries? Or paying bills? Or people coming to the house? asks Erica.

"That's in public. We'll deal," said Isaac.

"Breakfast!" Stiles announced, interrupting them. He came in with a tray filled with plates of Bacon, eggs, and hash browns, while Derek brought in sausage, condiments, milk and orange juice. Everyone began eating, and afterwards they moved into the living room. The guys sat on the couch and chair, while the girls claimed the loveseat.

"I've been wondering something," Boyd said.

"What are you wondering about, Boyd?" asked Derek.

"Jackson, Scott and I have hair on our groins. But you, Stiles and Isaac don't. Why is that?"

"Well, for us, hair doesn't grow there anymore," Derek replied.

"Why?"

"We don't know. We think it's because we shaved out pubic hair before we used our rings. Our theory is that whatever hair you had there is how it stays. But we like it like it this, it feels better. That area is really sensitive, and having it clear of hair makes it easier to touch. Plus it looks better too, having a bush of pubic hair with no cock? Blech!" replies Stiles.

"I have to agree," said Allison.

"I don't know," remarked Erica, blatantly looking at Boyd's groin. "It can be hot if it's managed."

"Well, clearly someone needs to tell Jackson that," Scott said, smirking.

"Hey!" Jackson shouted.

"Well, it's true," said Stiles. "At least you can't go around bragging you have the biggest dick anymore. We're all equal now."

"Puh-lease. On me or not, my cock is still the biggest." boasted Jackson.

"Oh, really?" said Derek, getting an idea. "Well, now that we're all able to measure our dicks fairly, how's about we find out?"

"Derek, that's a great idea!" said Stiles. "Pack cock contest!"

"I don't know Stiles," said Isaac. "You'll have to do it without me. I don't think my cock can get hard."

"That's ok, Isaac. Since you gave it to Stiles, I have something that can help," said Derek.

"Well, I'm in. I'll beat all of you hands down," said Jackson confidently.

Stiles looked dubious. "Derek's cock is bigger than yours, Jackson. Deal with it."

"You want to bet on that?" asked Jackson.

"Sure. I think it's a safe bet. What are we wagering?"

"Our dicks. Winner gets to keep the loser's dick."

"So you're saying that if I lose, you get to keep my cock?" asked Derek.

"Yup. Still interested?" replied Jackson.

Stiles and Derek shared a look.

"Deal." They replied together.

Having decided to have the contest, Scott, Boyd, Jackson, Derek and Stiles go to their respective bedrooms. Derek takes his and Stiles' cock cages off the desk, and goes back downstairs. Stiles hung around a bit longer. He took the dildoizer off the shelf, and brought it over to the desk next to Isaac's cock cage. He then opened up the package, and took the dildoizer out. It appeared to be a small, smooth silver gun with a red, blue, green and purple button on the barrel. It seemed to be similar to the phasers from Star Trek.

After reading the directions carefully, Stiles pressed the green button. He set the gun down and opened the cock cage. He took out Isaac's flaccid cock, and picked up the gun again. He put the tip of the gun against the flesh and pressed the trigger. Isaac's cock immediately became erect. It was bigger than Stiles originally thought it would be. Slowly the skin began to change texture. The size didn't change, but when touched it felt like a dildo with synthetic flesh. It had been made erect until Stiles applied the dildoizer again. Satisfied, Stiles took Isaac's dick downstairs where everyone is waiting. He approached Isaac.

"Did you want to see how big your dick can get, Isaac?"

"No, Stiles. Get that thing away from me." Isaac said, glaring at Stiles.

"Suit yourself."

The guys line up in the living room, side by side. Their dicks lay on the coffee table, flaccid. Stiles placed Isaac's dick between his and Derek's.

"You're so going to win, Derek," Stiles said, as the girls tried to decide who would get to measure. In the end they rock, paper, scissors for it, which Allison won.

Allison brought out a tape measure. She approached the coffee table, and decided to go right down the line. The first cock was Scott's. As soon as Allison touched it, Scott became hard enough to measure. Allison let go of his dick and unraveled the tape measure. After she measured it from tip to base, she said, "Seven point eight. inches. Not bad, Scott." Scott blushed.

Allison moved on to Boyd. Boyd picked his dick up and rubbed it for a minute. Soon it was hard enough to measure, so he handed it over. Allison placed it back on the table. "Eight point three inches."

She moved on to Jackson. Lydia, who was standing behind Jackson, moved forward and picked his dick, placing a small kiss to the head. Jackson was immediately hard. She placed it back in line, and Allison measured it. "Ten point seven inches. Definitely boast worthy Jackson, but let's see the others," she said. Jackson looked very proud.

She moved to stand in front of Stiles. Derek rubbed Stiles' smooth spot, and after a minute Stiles was rock hard. Allison measured his dick, and called out, "Ten inches even."

"Hah! Suck it, loser!" Jackson crowed.

"Maybe after we win," replied Derek.

Allison moved on to Isaac's dick, which is already erect. Allison took the tape measure to it as well. "Seven inches exactly. What happened to it?" She asked, confused.

"I turned it in to a dildo. Isaac gave it up permanently, and gave it to me. But I couldn't use it while it's soft, so I made it like this," said Stiles.

"Oh, that's interesting," Allison said. "What will you do with it?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure yet. I'll probably use it like my own at one point or another."

She turned to Isaac, who was in the chair reading a book, disinterested in what's going on. "Isaac, does it bother you that Stiles is going to use your dick for his own purposes? It seems like it could be considered rape, to me." She asked, concerned.

"It's not my dick anymore. I never wanted the damn thing. If Stiles wants to have sex with it, that's his choice. I gave it to him because he removed the feeling from it for me. Since I can't feel it, I honestly don't care what he does to it, as long as he doesn't damage my balls. At least this way they're preserved. I really could not care less about that pound of flesh," Isaac replied angrily, not looking up from his book.

Everyone looked concerned about Isaac's answer, but Derek gestured to them to let it go. They all get back into the contest. Allison went to measure Derek's dick, the last man to be measured. Derek picked his dick up and holds it out to Stiles, who licks a stripe slowly up from the bottom, getting Derek hard instantly. He placed his dick back on the table as well. "Eleven and a half inches. It's official, guys. The alpha is the biggest."

At this, Jackson began fuming. Before he could get angry, Boyd reached over and plucked his dick off the table.

"Hey! Give it back!" Jackson yelled.

"Nope, it's not yours anymore. Plus, boys throwing temper tantrums get punished," said Boyd. He lifted Jackson's dick up to his mouth and began to suck on it. Jackson slowly lost himself to lust. He tried to steal Boyd's dick in revenge, but in his lust haze he grabbed Scott's by mistake. He started to suck on it, making Scott collapse to his knees in pleasure.

At this point Stiles and Derek decide to join in. Stiles grabbed Boyd's dick, and lightly sucked and licked it, teasing Boyd. Derek walked over and reached down to massage Stiles' smooth spot, sending electric sparks over his skin. Stiles returned the favor, massaging Derek as well. At that moment Jackson came down Boyd's throat, and Boyd gave Jackson's dick to Derek. Jackson's head cleared, and he stopped blowing Scott.

"Don't stop, dude, that felt really good!" whined Scott.

Jackson realized he had the wrong cock, and handed it to Scott. Needing to get off, Scott took it and began to give himself a blowjob. After a couple minutes he'd reached his tipping point, and come shot down his throat. He couldn't swallow it all and some dribbled over his chin. He wiped it off and started to watch Stiles and Derek, curious as to what they're doing.

Soon Boyd can't take the torture Stiles is giving his cock, and his cock shot come all over Stiles' face. At that moment, Stiles and Derek bring each other off as well, and their cocks come from their place on the table.

Afterwards, Stiles disappeared into the kitchen and retrieved a washcloth.  He began to wipe up the come from his face and the table. After he's finished, he went over and sat down next to Derek on the loveseat. Derek handed Stiles Jackson's cock, who placed it next to his and Derek's on the armrest. Jackson, Scott and Boyd sit on the couch, recuperating. Isaac hadn't even looked up from his book.

"That was hot," said Erica. The guys realize for the first time that they had had an audience.

"It really was!" agreed Allison.

"It was pretty good," said Lydia.

"Well, I actually enjoyed myself," said Jackson.

"Me too. But what were you guys doing, Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Hmm? Oh, we discovered that rubbing the spot where our cocks used to be sends electric sparks through our skin. It feels really good," Stiles replied.

"Really?" Scott said. He began to rub said spot and instantly feels what Stiles meant. "Woah! You guys have to try this!"

Boyd and Jackson start rubbing their blank spots too, and after a few minutes the three of them come once more.

"That was intense. Talk about an erogenous zone," said Boyd.

"Tell me about it," said Stiles. "And thanks for the new dick, Jackson. We'll have lots of fun with this!"

Jackson looked depressed.

"Don't worry, Jackson," said Derek. "We'll take good care of it."

"You better," said Jackson

The guys put their dicks back in their boxes and stacked them on the table. Stiles and Derek took their cocks, Jackson's and Isaac's with them to their room and placed them on the desk. They then lay down on the bed and Derek ran his fingers through Stiles' hair.

"Things really got out of hand, huh, Derek?" said Stiles.

"Yeah. The whole pack lost their dicks because Erica is a devil. But we came out better in the end, at least," replied Derek.

"Yeah. I love you, Derek."

"And I love you, Stiles. And I always will."

Stiles turned and kissed him. As they lay in bed and cuddled, a sense of peace fell over them for the first time in a while. The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I apologize for it's goofiness. It's something that's been sitting on my computer for a few weeks waiting to be finished. I actually had a whole other chapter for this but I was stuck on how to finish that chapter the way I wanted it and conclude the story, so I cut it out and rewrote it a little to make it work. Overall I think it turned out ok. My beta liked it, so I hope you guys like it too


End file.
